Thievery
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A playful encounter leads to a more serious discussion. Golden Queen. Decidedly AU.


Author's note: I'm not certain how teasing and table!sex basically lead to talk about having a baby, but for some reason it ended up working.

Thievery

Regina was well aware that her husband was staring at her, and she was quite happy to go on about her business and let him look.

In fact, she did her best to encourage it: stretching in order to put back a plate in its proper place in the cupboard so that her long, shapely legs were revealed as the hem of Aiden's dress shirt rose up just the right amount.

She could sense a mixture of amusement and irritation as he strode fully into the kitchen, which caused her to smirk knowingly. If there was one thing Regina excelled at: it was teasing Aiden Gold until she drove him positively _mad _with lust.

And it didn't take much, judging by the barely perceptible growl that emerged when he moved right up behind her, leaning in close enough to touch his lips to her ear, his arms circling around her waist until he dragged her back him. "This is getting ridiculous, my love."

"What is?" she did her best to sound completely casual, even though the way he was currently pressed against her was enough to get her blood rushing and she wanted desperately to turn into his arms so she could properly have her way with him.

"You…" his lips brushed lightly along her neck as he explained, "And this habit of constantly stealing my shirts needs to end."

"Oh…is that so?" She twisted into his arms, her breath catching as she saw how dark his eyes were with desire. "Complain to the manufacturer then, because they're ridiculously comfortable."

He arched an eyebrow, and then his elegant fingers began to slowly unbutton the top. "Oh I'm well aware that they are…in fact, I think I'll just take this one back right now."

"What, and leave me naked and vulnerable in our kitchen?"

He chuckled from low in his throat, and carefully slid the garment down her shoulders, his eyes raking appreciatively over her until it pooled at her feet on the floor. "I never said I was leaving."

She wasn't entirely certain who moved first, but in the next instant, she was wrapped up in his arms, their mouths meeting in a passion-filled kiss as she tugged insistently at the hem of the tee-shirt he was wearing, determined to even the odds between them.

He tugged back long enough to allow her to whisk it over his head, and the next few minutes were spent with her making short work of the rest of his clothes.

Regina mumbled something incoherently against Aiden's mouth as he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her the short distance to the kitchen table.

She wrapped her legs around his waist for balance and threaded her fingers into the soft strands of his hair as they kissed fervently.

Even after several years of marriage, he could still leave her breathless and dizzy with want due to the simplest of actions, her heart racing when his lips strayed and he nipped playfully at the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat.

"Rum…" she pulled back when he reclined her back on the table, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. "Not that I'm complaining but…what's gotten into you lately?"

"What do you mean?" he replied, crawling over her and settling so that every inch of them was touching.

Reaching out, the sorceress traced invisible circles over her husband's chest. "It's just that you want to…well…" she gestured at the two of them. "Do _this_ all the time." She paused, and for a moment, her lovely features turned serious. "I hope you're not experimenting with love potions again."

Aiden snorted with laughter. "Not after the results of _last_ time, no," he sighed and brought his hand up to her face. "As for wanting _this_ all the time. One: I have an incredibly beautiful and sexy wife. You can't really blame me,"

She laughed softly at that. "Okay true."

His smile turned warm as he continued to caress at her cheek. "And two: remember during our honeymoon when we were talking about starting a family?"

Her breath hitched as she saw the message that was becoming clear in his eyes. "Rum…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He nodded and leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, before murmuring. "It's time."

He wasn't entirely expecting it when she launched herself at him, but managed to catch her before they tumbled off the table.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and hugged him fiercely. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad," he whispered, nuzzling at her hair and then twisting in order to pin her under him again. "Because my other explanation was that I love you, and I wasn't sure if that counts when I'm naked and on top of you."

Shaking her head in amusement, Regina drew him down towards her. "In this case, it counts," and then she tugged him into another ardent kiss, and discussion ceased for the time being.

Admittedly, the kitchen table was not the most _comfortable _place to make love, but to Regina and Aiden: that didn't matter.

What mattered was what they felt for one another, which was evident with each kiss and touch as they found a perfect symmetry together.

It was so easy to get lost as hands well versed with each other's bodies worshiped over bare skin, and before long, their location was the furthest thing from their minds.

Hours went by before they stopped to rest, the pair still hopelessly entangled as they recuperated from their exertions.

Sighing contentedly, Regina nuzzled at Aiden's throat, slinging an arm over his chest and smiling against his skin when he tugged her closer.

"So…a baby," she finally spoke, bringing their conversation from earlier back up. "You really think we're ready?"

"I think…that we needed some time after everything that happened with Bae and Henry," he confessed, his fingers easing up her spine in a soothing manner. "Now that it's been a few years, yes: I think we're ready to bring another life into this world."

She shifted in order to gaze down at him. "And if that child happens to be magical?"

He grinned. "Lass: I'm counting on it."

Chuckling, Regina brushed a few errant strands of his hair away from his eyes. "Because you want to teach our son or daughter, like you taught me, am I right?"

"I want us _both_ to teach them," he stated, and then framed her face between his hands. "And personally? I'm hoping for a daughter: one just as perfect as her mother."

Her heart fluttered and she leaned forward to kiss him. "What matters is that our child will be loved…just as deeply as we love each other."

And when he beamed and pulled her close to deepen their embrace; Regina knew that Aiden agreed entirely.

The End


End file.
